


Перекрёстки

by almostnovember



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emperor Ling Yao, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, ling yao needs a hug, однажды у них всё будет хорошо честно
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostnovember/pseuds/almostnovember
Summary: Однажды на память остаются только сны.
Relationships: Greed/Ling Yao
Kudos: 4





	Перекрёстки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Fullmetal Alchemist 2016  
> Бета - wakeupinlondon

Сидящий за спиной Грид зарывается пальцами в его волосы, лохматит и тянет — слабо, практически неощутимо. Линг довольно жмурится, привычно и полуосознанно подаваясь навстречу чужим рукам. Он не может видеть улыбки Грида, но может чувствовать её каким-то совершенно неведомым образом — и так же способен предугадать, когда она сменится коварной ухмылкой.  
— Очень смешно, — негромко бурчит Линг, как только нелепая и не очень-то аккуратная косичка ложится ровнёхонько между лопаток.  
Грид смеется и наконец обнимает Линга, прижимается, щекоча ему шею своим дыханием. Линг замирает на какое-то мгновение, а потом чуть сутулит плечи — чтобы ближе, теснее и сильнее, чтобы чувствовать чужое тепло. Чтобы просто чувствовать.  
Чтобы поверить, что…  
Нет.  
…во время боя с Отцом…  
Нет. Нет. Нет.  
Линг поворачивается быстрым отчаянным движением, пытаясь поймать насмешливый взгляд Грида своим, удержать и не отпустить.  
Вокруг пусто и светло — нет ни алого марева заточенных в философском камне душ, ни тёплых рук, обнимающих со спины.  
Линг просыпается и долго смотрит в потолок невидящим взглядом, не замечая, как постепенно рассеивается предрассветный сумрак.  
— Доброе утро, господин, — говорит Ран Фан от двери.  
Линг приподнимается, зябко кутаясь в одеяло, и поспешно натягивает на лицо улыбку.  
Небо над Ксингом уже успело окраситься ярко-голубым, а солнце — выползти из-за горизонта.

…Император, сдавленно ругаясь, распутывает косичку, завязанную у самых кончиков волос алым шнурком.


End file.
